Happy Birthday I miss you
by HeroofTwilight'sgf
Summary: AU Hetalia! It's been 66 years since the end of World War 2. It's also Ludwig's birthday. Gilbert finds it a bit hard to be cheerful on this day. Madeline and Feli plan a picnic to cheer him up, but what happens when the gift he leaves for his brother is replaced with a note? PruGer family, established PruCan, implied GerIta friendship. Rated T for safety. I own nothing.


Happy Birthday. I miss you.

66 years. It had been _66 years_ since the ending of World War Two. _66_ _years_ since his brother had faded. He sighed softly and sat up, rubbing his eyes lightly as he struggled to wake up. A soft tweeting sounded in his ears, his head turning to pinpoint the sound before his eyes focused on the yellow puffball hovering to his left.

"Hallo, Gilbird." He smiled softly, gently petting the bird's always-soft feathers. "Here we go again, ja?" He closed his eyes and got up quietly, stretching and loosening his stiff muscles.

The doorbell rang loudly, echoing through the quietness of the house that, 66 years ago, had never been imagined as a thing that could exist. He padded to the door and quietly opened it. "Ja?"

Before him stood a quivering Feliciano and a soft-eyed Madeline, the former looking at him tearfully, the latter looking at him with a look that said "Do something". He sighed and opened his arms. The Italian flew into them and sobbed into his chest, just as he had done every year on this date since that fateful day 66 years ago.

"H-He's gone….! N-never coming back, si?" He whimpered, looking up at the other male. The other sighed deeply and patted his head.

"Nein, Feli. He's not coming back. He hasn't been for 66 years…"

"V-ve…" The slim male burst into more tears, covering his face. "I miss him! I miss Ludwig!"

"Shh…. I know, Feli. I miss him, too." Gilbert Bielschmidt, also known as the kingdom of Prussia, looked down and sighed, fighting back his own tears.

"Feli, why don't you make some pasta, oui?" Madeline asked softly, gently peeling the smaller male off of her husband. The Italian sniffled and nodded, heading to the kitchen to make the thing he loved the most. The petite blond, also (never) known as Canada, sighed and looked up at him. "Are you all right, Gilbert?"

"Nein, Birdie." He murmured. "I am not." He sighed and hung his head, allowing his pride to crumble before her as he wept quietly, body trembling. She bit her lip and kissed his cheek.

"Oh, mon cher…" She smiled softly. "It's all right, cher." She hugged him tightly and hummed softly in his ear. "I know you still miss him. I miss him, and so does Feli."

"But he wasn't your bruder." He sniffled, hugging her back.

"I know that, cher. That's why I'm here." She smiled. "To cheer you up, oui? Luddy would not want you to be so upset." Madeline pressed a kiss to his nose. "So cheer up."

A faint smile quirked at his lips. "Danke, liebe." He pecked her lips and drew back. "So, what do you have planned for today?"

"I was thinking a picnic…" She bit her lip and blushed faintly. Gilbert grinned, never that sarcastic, prideful grin that he gave others, and chuckled.

"Gut idea, liebe." He hugged her lightly and took her hand. "Let's go tell Feli, ja?"

"Oui." She smiled and twined their fingers before they made their way to the kitchen, where Feli had multiple pots of pasta cooking on the stove. "Feli, Gilbert agreed to the picnic!" The Italian's face brightened.

"Ve, I'm so happy~." He hugged them both. "Now we can eat my pasta!" Gilbert and Madeline both chuckled.

"Conniving little brats." He teased, kissing Madeline's temple. "I'll deal with _you_ later." He winked, causing her to flush darkly and smack his arm, mumbling in French about pervert husbands. Feli merely smiled his innocent, beaming smile and continued cooking pasta.

"Gil, is there anyone you want to invite?" She asked softly, biting her lip. He tilted his head and thought for a moment.

"…Could Toni und Franny come?" He questioned. "And Lizzie?" Madeline smiled and nodded.

"Oui, of course, cher." She kissed his nose and went to grab her phone, a hand absently resting on her stomach. Gilbert watched her go with a smile. Shortly after Ludwig's fading, Madeline had come to visit him, becoming his friend and, eventually, his lover. Without her, there would no longer be either a Germany or a Prussia.

While she was busy contacting his friends, he padded upstairs to the abandoned bedroom, lightly opening the door. Nothing had changed in 66 years. He hadn't allowed it. Anything that had to do with Ludwig stayed in the latter's old bedroom. However, Gilbert made sure to keep everything orderly and clean, just as he would have liked it.

"Hallo, Luddy." He spoke into the quiet, musty air. He felt a sense of closeness with his brother when amongst his things, and even more so when he spoke. "Well, it's your birthday again. It's been 66 years, bruder. Can you believe it?" He chuckled faintly and sat on the perfectly-folded sheets. "66 years since we lost you." Gilbert's tone grew quieter, sadder. "Maddie und Feli planned a picnic to make me happier, but-"

"Gilbert?" Madeline's voice floated up the stairs. "We need to leave, cher…"

"I'll be down in a minute." He called back. "Well, the wife is summoning me now." He laughed. "I'll eat enough for you, promise." He smiled.

"Gillll~…" His wife's voice was whining. Gilbert knew that his time was running short, particularly because his lovely wife was now feeding more than herself.

"Just a moment, dearest." He smiled and headed to his room to grab a wrapped box, bringing it back to Ludwig's old bedroom. "As I have always done, here's a gift for you, on your birthday." He laid the perfectly-wrapped gift on the bed and bit back tears, smiling. "Happy Birthday, bruder. I miss you." He wiped at his eyes and headed down the stairs, smiling at his wife and hugging her close. "Let's get this show on the road, ja?"

As soon as they left the house, a muscular German appeared in his former room, looking at the box and smiling, opening it, as he had done every year. A small chain, with a dog tag on it, read _"We miss you, Ludwig."_ He smiled affectionately and searched in one of his desk drawers until he found an old ink pen and a sheet of paper, writing on it and leaving it in place of the gift on his bed.

When Gilbert returned, he headed up the stairs, expecting to see the gift gone, but instead found a note in its place. He opened it and scanned it, tears leaking down his face as his eyes traced the formal, familiar lettering.

"Gil?" Madeline knocked on the door lightly, one arm around her still-flat stomach. "Are you all right?" With shaking hands, he tugged her close, tilting the paper so she could see.

_Thank you for the gift, bruder. I miss you too._

_ -Ludwig_

_**…I've been in a really feelsy kinda mood lately… All of my inspirations have been super sad and depressing…**_

_** Anyway! Just a little PruGer family with established PruCan and GerIta friendship. Saw a picture on the page I admin for on Facebook (check it out; it's called Shine Bright Like A Hetalian) and got inspired to write a sad, AU-ish fic concerning Germany and his birthday. Leave some reviews, tell me how I did, and check out my other fanfics!**_

_** **Note** I am still looking for a beta-reader, so PM me if you are one!**_

_** Arigato and Hasta Luego~**_

_** ~HoTG**_


End file.
